Fine, we'll talk
by Mackers1231
Summary: Did the Fight in the Lima bean ruin their friendship forever or did it just strengthen it even more, but what will happen when Blaine and Rachel start to become serious and Kurt gets a Boyfriend? Set after the Fight in the Lima Bean.
1. Blaine sucks, Rachel sucks, Life sucks

**Authors Note:**

**Hi everybody, I just want to let you all know that I'm so excited for this! I've had this Idea in my mind for so long and I was just too nervous to write anything, but I guess I'll just put my work out there and let you all read it.**

** Also, this is also my first ever (and hopefully not last) fan fiction that I have written and posted, but I have read hundreds of your fan fictions! Let's just say that their awesome inspirations for my own and I thank you all, and finally I want everybody to at least review or help me out along the way with idea's and everything**

** Thank you all so much! And sorry that the Author's note is kind of long, I didn't mean for it to be, but thank you all anyways for reading this before the story!**

**Enjoy, Mackenzie.  
**

**Second Author's Note:**

** I don't own Glee, Metronomy, "The Look" By Metronomy, "Obsessed with you" by the Orion Experience, "We are young" by fun, Any of the Glee Characters, or really anything else in this story except for my own imagination.**

**PS; I really advise you to listen to "The Look" by Metronomy (It was just a song that I love and I thought it would be a cute song to have Kurt listen to, Please listen to it!**

**Third Author's Note:**

** Sorry about having a Third, But this is put when Kurt and Blaine fight in the Lima Bean about Bisexuality and Rachel and Blaine, etc etc, anyways, this is like a couple of days after that.**

**Summary:**

**Did the Fight in the Lima bean ruin their friendship forever or did it just strengthen it even more, but what will happen when Blaine and Rachel start to become serious and Kurt gets a Boyfriend?  
Set after the Fight in the Lima Bean**

* * *

_I hate my life; and I hate my friends, well – only Rachel. _

Kurt was mindlessly doodling in his notebook – of course he already scratched out the **Kurt + Blaine** in a heart and instead made dark drawings of Satan and writing out lyrics that really make you worry about someone.

_I also hate Dalton, why the hell do these blazers make me look like a box, I have a body for god's sakes! I may have pear shaped hips, or whatever Coach called them, but I still have a body!_

Kurt's mind was flowing with anger, quickly writing a list of ways to brutally murder Rachel.

_Number one, I could sneak into McKinley after hours, and wait until Rachel takes over the choir room to practice her voice, _Kurt groaned, _and I could stuff a bag over her head, make her fall unconscious with lack of air and then throw her off a dock, and watch her float into the distance without any doubt._

_Or I could tie her to a post and light a fire on her while I zip down my skinny's and take a long piss on her! Oh man... The Kurt Hummel has finally gone insane, peeing on people?_

Kurt was still in his own world, eyes glazed over and thinking over ways to kill the one and only Rachel Berry, until he saw a very happy and dapper Blaine Anderson walking with a slight bounce in his walk.

_Fuck you Blaine, fuck your Bisexuality, fuck your ability to "blend in" with the crowd, and fuck you forever making me like you._

Blaine caught sight of Kurt and he waved a little with a smile forming on his face, apparently he was over the fact that Kurt downright insulted him in the Lima Bean only a couple of days ago, Kurt's eye's gazed over with anger, he huffed and looked back down, not noticing the sad look that came over Blaine's face.

Kurt walked into the room with stiff movements, and his hands tight around his satchel

_Why the fuck am I here in the first place, I don't want to go to warbler's practice, I just want to go home, and mope, and eat ice cream and beat something up. No wonder Finn always takes out his anger on chairs, hitting something would make me feel much better than having to sit through a hour of Blaine giving me puppy dog eyes._

Kurt looked around the room realizing that he was the first one there so he sat down on one of the couches and took out his phone and his ear buds and started to listen to Metronomy.

Now some people think that Kurt loves Broadway, and Musicals, but they are very wrong, he only likes them because they match his voice, and how he can sing perfectly, but really he liked down to earth music, like everyone else in the world.

"The Look" By Metronomy came on and he closed his eyes and just felt the music flow through his legs, to his heart, and his arms then through his brain and it made him feel warm and contempt all around.

His peaceful state was ruined when Blaine and Thad came bursting through the door currently in song

_I got your picture on my wall_

_I dream about you when I sleep_

_I go out of my way, every day, just hoping to catch you walking down the street_

_I know just where you went to school_

_I know the names of all your friends_

_I got it bad again, m N_

_I know your middle name_

_I got a lock of your hair_

_I'm just a little bit insane_

_Because I think I see you every where_

_My friends just don't understand, they cannot see my point of view_

_They say it's gotten out of hand, and I'm obsessed with you._

"Man, that's an awesome song, are you singing it about who I think you're singing it about?" Thad asked with a wink.

"Hahaha – Yeah, that song was about Rachel, I really got it bad for her" Blaine said while scratching the back of his neck with a blush slowly forming across his face.

"Or right ... Rachel, that's so who I was thinking about!" Thad said while standing awkwardly, looking around the room, quickly spotting Kurt and walking (more like running) over to him and plopping himself beside him on the couch.

Kurt opened one eye and gave a slight smile towards Thad who gladly returned it and then closed his eyes again, savoring the small amount of time he had before the meeting.

Blaine walked to the couch opposite of Kurt and Thad and sat down.

"Err" Blaine pulled down the sleeves of his blazer, "Hey Kurt, How's your ... day going so far?"

Kurt opened his eyes with no expression at all, took one ear bud out and said in a monotone voice.

"My day was a big pile, of steaming shit", Kurt then put the ear bud back in his ear and closed his eyes, a smirk across his face at the opened mouth gap that Blaine was sporting.

"K-Kurt! You can't just say those kinds of things around here!" Blaine stuttered.

Kurt opened his eyes again, looked at the clock, and sighed, _only a couple minutes before the Warblers meeting started,_ he thought, and slowly started to pack away his music. When he was done he looked up at Blaine again, his back rigid, and his legs crossed.

"Can I not say them because I wouldn't fit in, or are you just so surprised to hear me swear?"

"Kurt" Blaine said in a disapproving voice, "You can't say that because it's rude, and against policy"

"Well fuck the policy"

Kurt then slouched against the couch as the other Warblers came in, talking to each other and finding a place before the meeting began.

"Kurt"

"What?"

"Do you think we could talk after the meeting is over?" Blaine asked with a glint of hope in his eyes.

_Okay, keep your cool; all you have to do is talk, no biggie._

"Yeah, alright – that's fine" Kurt said as Wes banged the gavel on the wooden table, silencing all the conversations and drawing their attention to the council.

Blaine pursed his lips and smiled in triumph

_I'll wipe that smirk right off that face, Anderson – don't push it._

"Alright, so next week, same time – good night every one!" Wes yelled out as his gavel boomed through the air.

Blaine was at Kurt's side as soon as Wes stopped talking, Kurt gave him a once over and lifted his satchel over his arm.

They walked through the halls and out to his car, Kurt motioned Blaine to get in the passenger seat, when Blaine gave Kurt a confused look, he explained.

"I'd rather have some coffee to go with this talk"

After an awkward car ride with Blaine looking for channels on the radio until they rested on "We are young" by fun, and started to slowly sing along under his breath.

When they arrived to the Lima Bean, Kurt stopped his car and quickly got out, getting out his wallet so that he could pay, Blaine caught up when Kurt was already in the line; Kurt slowly turned his head towards Blaine.

"I'll pay, it's my treat"

They ordered their coffees and sat down at their usual table; Kurt sipped his, but instead put it back down, since it practically burnt half of his throat.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Kurt asked while wringing his hands under the table.

"Kurt ... I just want to know why you're so mad and why you suddenly hate me" Blaine pleaded.

Kurt sighed, _Should I tell him everything or just nothing at all, you know what! Today has been a shitty day; why not just make it worse._

"For starters, you're not going to say anything until I am done, do you understand?" Kurt demanded.

Blaine quickly nodded, lips tightened together.

Kurt took a deep breath and let it out through his nose, "Okay"

"I was really hurt when you accused me of being like Karofsky, it literally felt like you stabbed me in the heart, come to think of it, maybe that would of felt much better than what you had actually said"

Blaine went to open his lips to protest, but Kurt quickly gave him his bitch glare, and a slight shake of the finger.

"Anyways, I only accused you of bisexuality not being true was because of all through my high school life, I was just taught growing up that bisexuality is just a way for guys to not be teased or bullied like I was, or still am." Kurt took another deep breath and a sip of his now cooling coffee.

"But to accuse of me a guy who sexually assaulted me, physically hurt me, and mentally hurt me, is really low, Blaine."

Kurt looked up to see Blaine staring back at him with unshed tears forming in his eyes.

"Okay, you can say what you want to say, but then I'm going home, no arguments"

Blaine nodded before starting, "I'm so sorry Kurt, I didn't know that he did all of that stuff to you and I would of never said that if I wasn't in the heat of the moment, and I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you about your problem with bisexuality –"

"I don't have a problem with bisexual people, Blaine" Kurt snarled.

"Okay okay, I just want to say that I'm sorry that I didn't hear you out before I kind of stormed off in an angry flurry, and I hope you aren't mad at me anymore"

Kurt sighed, "I just don't know Blaine, I really don't know"

They sat there for a couple of seconds when Blaine interrupted Kurt's thoughts.

"Can I .. Can I hug you? Please?" Blaine asked with tears coating his eyes.

Kurt nodded and stood up as Blaine opened his arms and wrapped them around Kurt's neck, and stuffed his face in Kurt's neck whispering _I'm sorry_ over and over.

Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's middle and his other arm was slowly soothing down Blaine's back, His face was pushed in Blaine's shoulder.

Kurt could feel hot tears running down his neck and soaking his shirt, instead of being repulsed, Kurt just pulled Blaine closer – even know he was mad at Blaine, he still did have very strong feeling for him, maybe you could call it love.

Out of the spur of the moment, Kurt lifted his head and loosened his arms and pressed his lips firmly to Blaine's forehead, he stayed like that for a moment before giving Blaine one final squeeze and unwrapping his self from him.

"I'll drive you back" Kurt said as he lifted his hand and wiped a falling tear from Blaine's face.

Blaine sniffed before nodding, and grabbing his own bag, they both walked side by side as Blaine jumped back in to the passenger seat and Kurt started up the vehicle.

When they arrived at Blaine's house, Blaine quickly unbuckled his seat belt and turned to Kurt and wrapped his arms around him again and Kurt did the same - they sat like that for a while until Blaine pulled back and gave Kurt a small smile, and then left.

Kurt smiled softly, and started up the car again as Blaine opened and closed his Front door.

He didn't totally forgive Blaine, but they were getting somewhere at least.

* * *

**Okay! So that was my first chapter! And I hope there are many more to come, I will update whenever I have the time, and thank you so much for reading, Please Review!**

**Mackenzie.**


	2. Who's Aaron Charles?

**Thank you guys so much for viewing my story! Please, please review and tell me what you guys thought of it.**

**What Kurt changes into:** canada . forever21 images/en/looks/looks_large/m_stlook_A225 . jpg

**What Aaron Charles looks like: ** a7 . sphotos . ak . fbcdn hphotos-ak-ash4/389280_461248657234744_975460718_n . jpg

**Aaron Charles eyes: ** a7 . sphotos . ak . fbcdn hphotos-ak-ash3/522024_434716769887933_101135203_n . jpg

**BTW: I altered some changes with the guy in this photo, and with what I wrote for Aaron's description. BTWx2: When you're looking at the photo's, take out all of the [ ] when they pass over a period, but keep the period!**

**I don't own 'Not your fault' by AWOLNATION, Harmony Lunch Restaurant, the pictures, any glee characters, but I do own Shirley, and Aaron Charles!**

* * *

Kurt pulled out of the driveway and shifted his gear into drive and started to his house. He quickly turned on his radio and changed the channel until he reached a song that he liked, he stopped the song change when it rested on 'Not your Fault' by AWOLNATION

_Baby, when I'm yellin' at you,_

_It's not your fault_

_It's not your fault, yeah and _

_Baby cuz I'm crazy for you,_

_It's not your fault_

_It's not your fault, yeah_

_Maybe I'm a little confused,_

_It's not your fault_

_It's not your fault, yeah and_

_Baby, it's a wonderful news._

_It's not your fault_

_It's not your fault, yeah_.

"Alright, that was the song – "Kurt turned off the radio as he approached his house, he looked at his clock before turning off the car.

5:43, _that's good, I can eat dinner, and then have the night to finish my homework and maybe study for a bit._

Kurt grabbed his satchel and closed his car door and took fast strides towards his door, when he opened the door he belted out, "I'm home!" after waiting for a moment when he heard no response he walked into the kitchen where he saw a note

_Gone out with Finn and Carole to the new Fish and Chip's restaurant, not sure if you were going to be home or if you were going to stay at Dalton, if your home, call us and we'll grab you something -Dad_

Kurt grumbled to himself, _Well maybe they should of called me and asked me if I wanted to come with them, instead of just assuming._

Kurt ran upstairs to his room and quickly grabbed a change of outfit, a light blue tank top, beige shorts, a belt and he grabbed his sunglasses, and his shoes, _It's not like I'm going to see anybody, it's a Friday night, everybody is probably getting ready for parties or spending time with their families, and it's fucking hot! _

Kurt started up his car and headed to Harmony Lunch.

* * *

Kurt parked his car away from the entrance; _I'm not having some punk ass kid scratch up my car because he's shit at driving, _and started to walk to the entrance.

The bell dinged when he opened the door. Kurt took a deep breath of the sweet, food filled air as he walked up to the counter with an elderly woman.

"Hello sir, may I get you a seat?" An elderly woman politely asked him.

Kurt took off his sunglasses and hung them on his shirt, he smiled and nodded, "Yes, just for one though, thank you"

Kurt quickly looked down at the Elderly woman's name tag, _Shirley_, it read.

"May I ask what your name is? You look awfully familiar" Shirley asked while placing a hand on Kurt's bare arm.

Kurt flashed her smile and answered with, "It's Kurt Hummel, Mam"

Shirley's eyes lit up with acknowledgement, "Oh! Your Burt Hummel's son, from Hummel's Tire and Lube, I came to see you perform at sectionals, you see, my son competes in those, he's in that group called .. Oh, what's it called again...? Oh right! Vocal Adrenaline, his name is Aaron Charles; oh he's such a sweetheart, only 18 you know? You boys would make such good friends"

Kurt laughed and nodded, "well, we'll see about that, I'll have to talk to him some time, thanks Shirley!"

Shirley flashed him a quick smile, "I'll come around later to take your order, that okay hun?"

Kurt smiled again, and looked over the menu, _Hm – what should I have today?_

* * *

Kurt got home at around 8pm, he expected for his family to be home, except they weren't, the house was still completely empty.

"Stupid fucking family", Kurt mumbled under his breath, "Oh Kurt! Even know you're at Dalton most of your time, and you hardly ever see us anymore we thought we would all go out for a nice dinner, oh wait, but we won't bring you, have a good night!" Kurt mimicked in a high voice.

Kurt grabbed his bag and walked back upstairs, already calculating the time he had to start his homework and studying.

* * *

Kurt's alarm clock went off at 6am sharp; he groaned and rubbed his eyes before getting up and grabbing a towel for his shower.

He undressed slowly due to his lazy muscles at the early time in my morning, and quickly jumped in the warm spray.

He grabbed his axe body wash and started to massage his aching back muscles, and then he went to his arms, legs, so on and so on.

He jumped out of the shower and straight into his towel, which he then dried off his dripping hair into a messy flop, which was sticking in every direction, and hung the towel on his hips, dangerously low, and started his moisturizing regiment.

When the clock reached 6:45, he gotten dressed in the outfit he picked the day before, a nice white tee shirt with a picture of a beach and a flamingo, the same shorts he had worn yesterday, and since it was a Saturday he decided that he would let his hair do whatever it wanted.

When Kurt walked downstairs the smell of cooked bacon hit his nostrils and he happily followed it.

"Good morning, Carole" Kurt said while grabbing a seat at the small table.

There was a small crash of a spatula hitting a frying pan and am mumbled _Jesus!_ Before Carole quickly morphed from being petrified to a caring mother.

"Kurt! What a surprise, what are you doing up so early ... on a ... Saturday, we thought you were at Dalton, since you never texted or called us last night."

Kurt quickly grabbed a plate of bacon, and an apple, _I still need to stay healthy if I don't want to be fat at 35, _and responded when he reached the table with a small glass of Orange juice.

"Well, I didn't want to bother you, so I just went out by myself to Harmony Lunch and grabbed something, I must of fallen asleep when you guys came back home." Kurt grumbled around the bacon that he was eating.

Carole put a hand to her chest, "Oh dear, you must have been so lonely! We would have picked you up; we saw a movie right after also, oh gosh!"

"Carole, really – It's fine, I got to also finish all my homework last night, so all I really need to do is study, and then I have the weekend for myself, and God knows how long since I've had that"

Carole frowned, "Honey... are they giving you too much stuff there? I really hope not, try not to get too over stressed – maybe you could take pills! I have some, let me just go get th-"

"Carole!" Kurt stopped her rant, "I'm fine, don't worry one bit! Just worry about dad's health and Finn's hunger"

Carole laughed, "Okay, Kurt – I have to go to work, but you keep the house clean alright?"

Kurt smiled, "Yeah sure, can't say the same about Finn though"

Carole laughed again, and grabbed her keys before yelling, _See you at four tonight! _ Kurt heard the car start up and quickly disappear.

After a minute or so of eating his break feast, he grabbed his dishes and put them in the sink to clean later and went back to his bedroom.

_What to do, what to do ... Aaron Charles! I should look him up on face book! Nothing a little face book stalking can do to harm anyone, right?_

Kurt grabbed his laptop and booted it up, and typed in his face book in the browser.

**Rachel Berry – Blaine Anderson: **Hey there Blaine! Last night was amazing! The musical was simply magnificent with you by my side, and I would love to go have coffee tomorrow, would you like to accompany me? (1 like[s]: _Blaine Anderson_)

**Blaine Anderson:** I have to agree Rachel, It was great, and I though you would never ask, how about the Lima Bean at say around, 10am? **Rachel Berry:** I'll see you there xoxo **Blaine Anderson:** See you there xoxo

_That is such... ugh! The Lima Bean is our special place! Not Rachel and Blaine's special place, for fuck's sake! _

**Britney Pierce:** has joined Farm Land; she just raised a cow and 2 baby chickens! (1 like[s]: Artie Abrams)

_Yawn .. scroll, scroll._

**Noah (Puck) Puckerman:** Party at my house tonight! Bring Alcohol bitches! (34 likes: Finn Hudson, Lauren Zizes, etc)

**Quinn Fabray:** I'll come if you don't knock me up again. **Noah (Puck) Puckerman:** Beth's enough for me baby, beside's I got Lauren, and that's a whole lot of woman. **Lauren Zizes:** Damn right. (1 Like[s]: Noah (Puck) Puckeman)

_Why did I even go on facebook again... oh right! Aaron Charles._

Kurt quickly scrolled up to the top of the screen and typed in Aaron Charles in the search button, there were 3 Aaron Charles, the first one had sandy coloured hair, intense acne, huge ass glasses, and it was a picture of his school picture, he lived in Alberta, Canada.

_Okay then... next._

The second boy was simply gorgeous, he had a smile that made you want to stare at his face for hours, it was the kind of smile that if he were to talk to you, you would listen to every word, and his eyes, _dear god,_ his eyes looked like a ocean, they were a soft, beautiful blue, and his lashes were long and dazzling. In his profile picture he had on a white v-neck shirt, and a pair of jeans, not too skinny, not too loose, and his hair.

_Seriously, fuck me – why is he so fucking perfect?_

His hair was a deep chocolate brown, and fluffy, Kurt just wanted to reach through his computer screen and comb his fingers through this boy's locks. They looked so well conditioned and taken care of that Kurt was certain that this 'Aaron' was 100% gay, _oh dear god, I hope._

Before Kurt clicked on his profile, he remembered that he had one more 'Aaron' to look at, he scrolled down a bit and stopped at the small profile picture, it was a man in his early 30's with what appeared to be 2 children and his wife.

_That's a no to the first Aaron Charles, and no to the third Aaron Charles, and a definite yes to the second Aaron Charles._

Kurt quickly clicked on the gorgeous man's profile and clicked on the 'message privately' button.

**New message: Aaron Charles**

**Hey there! I was just at Harmony Lunch the other day and your grandma and I started to chat for a bit, and she started to talk about you and how you're in Vocal Adrenaline! I'm in New Directions at my school, and I just wanted to know more about you, so I started to lurk face book for you! (Sorry) **

**Anyways, I hope I'm not being too forward but do you want to get coffee sometime at the Lima Bean? It won't be a date! (I'm not that forward), but I would love to talk and for us to be friends! I hope that not too forward either.**

**Sorry about lurking your face book again,**

**Kurt Hummel.**

_Oh god, that was so forward, I'm not even sure if he will reply, why did I do that, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god – shit! Now I'm going to be 'Kurt Hummel, Ultra gay and Ultimate Lurk'_

**DING!**

Kurt stopped his mental rant as his computer chimed with a new face book message, scared, Kurt looked at who the message was from.

**RE: Aaron Charles**

_SHIT! He messaged me back! Should I read it? Oh no, well I already lurked him and practically face book raped him, so I might as well._

Kurt clicked the open message button as the message filled the computer screen.

**RE: Aaron Charles**

** Hello Kurt! I usually don't ever get these kinds of messages! I'm flattered, and if you're anxiously worrying why you sent that and freaking out about it, don't, because as soon as you sent me that I lurked your face book! I must say before I ruin anything, I am 100% gay, and you are beautiful.**

** Anyways, I would love to go to the Lima Bean with you and actually talk to you in person, you seem like an amazing man, Kurt Hummel (:**

** How about we meet tomorrow at 10am? And, I don't know about you, but I would love for it to be a date, and not a between friends thing.**

**Reply back (:**

**Aaron Charles. **

Kurt's face started to twitch, and his lips started to open up, until he was baring the biggest smile ever in his life, all of his pearly white teeth were in the open, and his eyes were crinkling at the sides, he was so happy, _finally! A super hot, gay guy that actually had an interest in him! Screw Blaine, Aaron is so adorable! _Kurt quickly replied.

**RE: Aaron Charles**

** Oh my, are you looking in my window or something, I was doing exactly that! I am so happy that you don't think I'm a creep or a lurk!**

** 10am will be fine (: I'll pay since I asked you on a date, so don't even think of bringing your wallet.**

**See you tomorrow,**

**Kurt Hummel.**

_Holy shit, I'm going on a date._


	3. I must be dreaming

**Hey everybody! Sorry chapter 2 took a while, my computer charger broke and my laptop, like ... died, completely, but I'm using my mom's temporary so I can finish some more chapters!**

**I hope you guys like Aaron Charles, I got the 'Aaron Charles' off of Rated.0 on face book, and his eyes off of Rated.0 on face book, if you are wondering.**

**What Kurt is wearing to the date:** 24 . media . tumblr tumblr_m3sojjQNRD1qeds6ko1_r1_500 . jpg

**I don't own anything in this story except Aaron Charles, I made him up (: Please, Review! It only takes a few seconds.**

* * *

Kurt looked at his bedside alarm clock, 8:12 am, _phew, I have some time._

Kurt quickly grabbed his outfit that he had been planning the night before, he had decided to go slightly toned down so that he appeared good looking, but since he was Kurt Hummel, he spiced things up a bit at the same time.

A button down shirt with little tennis rackets, and a ball on it, and it was pristine white, Kurt picked it out because it really made his face brighter in a way and his skin was clearer. He also paired it with skinny navy coloured jeans, which matched the colour of his tennis rackets and balls that were on his shirt perfectly, then he wore his short, brown boots.

His hair was all dolled up in his coif, and he looked amazing, when he was all done he looked back at his alarm clock, 8:52, _that was pretty fast, knowing me._

Kurt quickly popped in a mint and grabbed his keys, not before checking himself out in the mirror a couple more times before actually leaving the house. Kurt speeded to the Lima Bean, not wanting to be late and got there a tad early, so he walked up to the cashier and ordered a Grande non-fat mocha, and waited at a table, silently sipping his coffee, and waiting on his date, a minute passed before he heard a loud shriek of, _KURT_, before an enthusiastic Rachel, followed by a pleased looking Blaine, sat down at his and Aaron's (If he were to arrive) table.

"Kurt! What are you doing here all alone? If I had known you were coming here today, I would have invited you to our coffee date!" Rachel ranted, with her usual demanding voice, motioning to Blaine and herself with her hands.

"Yeah, Kurt! You should of texted me" Blaine added in.

Kurt bit his lip before responding, "Actually guys, I'm meeting someone today"

Rachel shrieked before grabbing his hands, "A DATE! You're on a date and you didn't even bother to tell me! Who is it?" Rachel quickly stopped her rant as she whipped her head around to look for any young males; instead the room had an old couple gingerly sipping their teas and a bored looking staff waiting for a customer to arrive.

Kurt gulped, "First of all, Yes I'm on a date", Rachel went to open her mouth but Kurt added in before she had the chance to speak, "and no! You guys are not allowed to be with us when we are having the date; I'm just waiting on him now"

Rachel just pouted and grabbed an uncomfortable looking Blaine's hand and stalked away back to their table.

_Weird that Blaine didn't say anything when I mentioned date._

After Kurt heard the young couple get back to their seats, the door chimed and in walked a god himself, he looked around for a second before his eyes locked with Kurt's and he smiled his oh so charming smile and walked over to where Kurt was sitting.

Kurt was stunned by his beauty, and stood up when Aaron was at the table, and Kurt couldn't help himself, he really couldn't so instead of the handshake that would be awkward in so many ways, Kurt reached out and quickly wrapped his arms around Aaron's neck, and he smiled when Aaron immediately wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist.

They held on to each other for a matter of minutes before releasing, and sitting down, Kurt started to laugh and then Aaron started to laugh also, when they were out of breath, Kurt was the first to speak.

"Oh god, I never randomly hug people, especially when I don't know them, I'm sorry If I overstepped your boundaries", Kurt wrapped his hands together on the table; "I must seem like such a creep now, don't I?"

Aaron smiled, and reached across the table to slide his tanned hand into Kurt's, "If you must know, I would of gone for the hug straight away, your even more beautiful in person than in picture"

Kurt giggled and blushed a crimson red, all the way down to his neck, and moved his feet across the floor until they tangled with Aarons.

Aaron quirked one side on his mouth up in a half smile and tangled his feet back with Kurt's, "Now, how about that coffee you promised me?"

Kurt's eyes shone with embarrassment, "I almost forgot! Let's go get it right now, and remember I'm paying!"

Aaron stood up before Kurt and lifted his hand to show his open palm, requesting for Kurt's, Kurt blushing more, ducking his head and sliding his hand into Aarons, they walked to the front of the line and ordered Aaron a Green tea. Kurt payed for his drink and they waited for the drink to be served, when Aaron requested they go somewhere.

"Hey Kurt?"

Kurt turned his head and looked straight into Aaron's deep blue eyes before squeaking out a, _yes?_

"I was just wondering if you wanted to take my drink and yours to go and take a walk, I saw a park nearby and it looks lovely" Aaron flashed another beautiful smile.

Kurt smiled happily, with teeth showing, and nodded a couple times, "I would love to, Aaron!"

Aaron smiled again, and grabbed his Green Tea as the bored teenager yelled out, _Aaron Charles – Green Tea!_

When Aaron grabbed his tea, Kurt was the one to slide his hand down Aaron's arm and interlock their fingers, "Ready to go?" Kurt asked.

Aaron nodded, and answered with a, _yep!_ And they walked out of the Lima Bean, hand in hand.

* * *

They were walking down a beautiful path with the trees above them rustling and the birds chirping merrily, _this is literally a dream come true_.

"It sure is, it makes it all the better with you though" Aaron smiled to Kurt and shifted closer.

Kurt, embarrassed by saying that out loud instead of in his mind replied, "Aaron?"

Aaron looked intrigued, "Yes?"

"Has anyone ever told you that when you smile, it brightens up the day, and I swear to god, every time you laugh, the birds chirp a little louder".

It was Aaron's time to blush a darn red now; he laughed and then laughed harder when the birds chirped at Aaron.

"Well, you seem to be right! But no, no one have ever told me that, thank you" Aaron then leaned over and pressed his lips firmly to Kurt's cheek, he stayed there for a few seconds and then leaned back, head still close enough that if he were to lean forwards he would kiss Kurt.

"Did anyone ever tell you, that you look like an angel? Your skin is Porcelain and your hair shines so bright, I should probably say that you're the one that makes the day brighten up but then we will have an argument about who brightens up whose day better"

Kurt laughed, and then leaned forwards more, before looking in Aaron's blue eyes, and whispering, _kiss me._

Before he knew it, there were warm lips, covering Kurt's. Kurt closed his eyes and lifted his hand which wasn't laced with Aarons to Aaron's neck, slowly dragging his fingers through the starting of his luscious hair, Aaron's hand placed its self on Kurt's back and he pulled Kurt closer while opening his mouth slightly, deepening the kiss.

Kurt obliged completely and slowly traced Aaron's bottom lip with his tongue before he felt a new warmness and a new feeling of lust as his tongue tangled with Aaron's in a lazy manner. They kissed for a couple of minutes before Kurt pulled away, face flushed and lips swollen, red.

Aaron looked almost as bad, but instead of a flushed face, his had a deep blush.

"I.. I really like you Kurt, even from just reading your profile on face book, I knew we were going to get along just fine, and I would really like you to be my boyfriend."

Aaron took Kurt's other hand and interlocked them before turning back to Kurt's face and resting his forehead against Kurt's and repeating the question, "Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?"

Kurt kissed Aaron's lips again before he moved and kissed his cheek, punctuating a _yes _between every kiss.

Aaron smiled into the kiss as he kissed Kurt with everything he had.

* * *

Kurt got back home at 5pm after spending the day with Aaron, and his face hurt from smiling so much. Just as he was about to lie in bed he felt his pant leg vibrating, he quickly pulled out his Iphone and unlocked it before looking at the text.

**Aaron Charles: Hey babe, I was just wondering if you got back home safe, and I wanted to thank you for the wonderful day, I hope we can do it again xox.**

Kurt smiled before responding

**Kurt Hummel: I got back safe, thank you for wondering and today was magical, how about tomorrow, after school? I can pick you up and we can go see a movie? xox.**

The response was immediate.

**Aaron Charles: That sounds awesome, but I'm going to pay for tickets since you paid for coffee, have a good night, I'll text you later tonight xox.**

Kurt smiled like a giddy school boy before responding.

**Kurt Hummel: Good night xox**

Kurt set up his Iphone in his docking station before grabbing his laptop and logging online.

**Rachel Berry**: Just finished my date with **Blaine Anderson**, and guess who we saw with a god-like, boy? The one, the only, **Kurt Hummel**! (23 Likes, including Brittney Pierce, Noah [puck] puckeman, etc)

**Santana Lopez:** Wanky **Brittany Pierce:** Yay! My dolphin is all grown up! **Noah (puck) Puckermen**: GET SOME! **(4 Likes) Tina Cohen-Chang**: Good going, Kurt!

Kurt laughed at his friends before commenting.

**Kurt Hummel:** I had a marvelous time, thank you very much.

Within the next 5 minutes his comment had 13 likes. Kurt smiled at his friends before looking at his friend requests, he saw that Aaron Charles wanted to be accepted into a relationship, and Kurt quickly accepted and logged into Aarons profile.

**Kurt Hummel – Aaron Charles I had a great time, can't wait for tomorrow xox. (1 like[s] **_**Aaron Charles**_**)**

**Aaron Charles:** I'm so hyped up for it, have a good night babe. Xox

Kurt smiled at the comment and quickly turned off his laptop, put it on his table, and started to get ready for bed, when Kurt was done with his regimen; he hopped into bed and slid into a deep sleep with the picture of Aaron Charles, still fresh in his mind.

* * *

**I hope I'm not the only one who loves Aaron Charles!**

**Please Review, and I hope the links work, this is my first fan fiction after all, I kind of suck with this stuff.  
**


	4. Author's note, please read

Hello everyone! This is a super quick author note, Thank you all for reading this, it makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside, and I just wanted to say that I had to delete and re- put on Chapter 2 and 3, because the Links weren't working and I just suck at computers and fan fiction so I deleted the stories and re posted them a second later, please review and tell me if the links work! Thanks, Review and I'll keep you posted.

Mackenzie.


	5. Add a little sugar and spice to the mix

**Hey I just noticed that my 'face book' in my story part, is like fucked up! GOD DAMNIT. I'm too lazy to change it though, I might later though, but I will try harder! And I really hope the links worked I will put up what Kurt wore on this chapter if you really want to know.**

**BTW: I put up all the outfits and what Aaron Charles looks like on my profile, so I please advise you all to check that out, thank you so much, please, please review!**

**I don't own anything except Aaron Charles, Please review! It will make me feel better about this story.**

* * *

_I take as much as I can get_

_I don't take any regret_

_I close my eyes to conjure up something_

_But it's just a faint taste in my mouth_

_I think I'm coming down_

_I think I'm comi-_

Kurt's hand shot out of his cocoon of blankets and hit the snooze button to stop the music, he slowly peeked out the top of his head from his bed and looked at the clock, 6;05.

Kurt groaned and then peaked his arm out of his covers, then his legs, his other arm, and then he shot out of bed and into the hall, he quickly grabbed a towel from the closet and wrapped it around himself, _why is it always so cold in the morning_, and walked to the shower.

Kurt got undressed quickly and then jumped in the shower to get his warmth back again, he washed his hair and then cleaned his body, after standing in the warm spray for a couple of more minutes he got out and back into his towel, _It's even colder after a shower!_

Kurt then slowly made his way back to his room where he picked he grabbed his Dalton uniform and then a change of clothes for his date with Aaron after, _It would be kind of repulsive if I wore my uniform with Aaron._

After Kurt got dressed and styled his hair into his coif he made his way downstairs, to find Carole and Burt having Coffee together.

"Morning, Kiddo"

Kurt smiled at his dad, "Good morning, dad, are you having a healthy break feast?" Kurt said eyeing his plate.

"Oh honey, you don't have to worry, I made your dad some healthy pancakes, and an Orange juice" Carole gushed, placing a hand on Burt's arm when he scoffed.

Kurt smiled, "Good, I'm just going to grab something then I'm heading off to Dalton"

Carole smiled, "Alright sweetie, just call if you need anything"

Kurt smiled at Carole again, "Will do, Carole, have a good day Dad"

Burt just grunted and stuffed a healthy pancake in his mouth. As Kurt was putting on his shoes, Finn came bounding down the stairs, he quickly grabbed the railing when he spotted Kurt and almost ran into him.

"Sorry dude, I smelt pancakes and well you know... pancakes." Finn said with a shrug.

Kurt squinted his eyes, and offered a, _alright then, _before scolding Finn for calling him dude. Finn just looked confused before smelling the air and running back into the kitchen.

Kurt rolled his eyes and opened the door and got into his navigator, and buckled himself in, before backing out of his driveway and into the road, and off to Dalton to face another Monday.

* * *

Kurt could see the Dalton building in his vision as he pulled into the parking spots for the students, out of the corner of his eye he could see two boys, one with blond hair, and one with dark hair, both anxiously waiting on someone.

Kurt drove into the parking spot and stopped his car, he got out and grabbed his bag, as he turned around he saw the two boys – which he can now see clearly and determine that it is Jeff and Nick, running at him in a full sprint.

Kurt just stood his ground until they reached then, both panting.

"Are... you really... dating.. _phew! _Someone?" Jeff asked, with a hand to his heart, and his other hand on his lower back.

"Yes I am, and his name is Aaron – if you're wondering." Kurt cleared up, slowing rubbing his hands up Jeff and Nick's panting and gasping backs.

"I don't think I've ever ran that hard in my life, not even when Ms. June made up do 20 laps" Nick wheezed.

Kurt just made a sympathetic noise, and started to pull them to the doors, "I'll tell you more at lunch break, and maybe I'll let a couple details about my date slip in class"

Jeff and Nick both squealed before fast walking to the nearest water fountain. Kurt just laughed at the two and hitched his satchel higher up on his shoulder and continued walking to the entrance, not sensing Blaine sneaking up behind him.

"So, I'm guessing you had a good date with Larry then?" Blaine asked, suddenly beside Kurt, who was holding his hand to his heart, and his eyes were as large as Ms. Pillsbury.

"Jesus Blaine! You scared me, and his name is Aaron, not Larry – and it was amazing, he made me feel so loved, I really like this guy" Kurt scolded Blaine, but then had a dreamy love induced expression on his face when he mentioned Aaron.

Blaine coughed uncomfortably, "So, do you want to maybe go to the Lima Bean after school? We haven't had coffee in a while, I want to hang out" Blaine asked with his famous 10 watt smile.

Kurt just frowned and patted his arm, "Sorry, I can't Blaine, I'm going with Aaron to the movies right after school, and I'm picking him up"

Blaine just frowned, "That sucks, I really wanted to hang out, you know Rachel, she can get a little out there at some point, the other day she was discussing marriage".

Kurt just laughed, "That's nothing, just wait until you get as serious as she was with Finn before well... you know"

Blaine nodded, "yeah, hey! I'll see you in second period, alright?"

Kurt smiled, and nodded, before heading to his first period class, he was a bit early so there were only a couple of students in class, and no teacher yet, so he grabbed his phone out of his pocket and clicked on Aaron's contact.

**Kurt Hummel**

**Hey Babe! Have fun today in class, I'll text you at my lunch period, see you soon xox**

Kurt pocketed his phone, and opened his satchel to grab his textbook, French 101, and a note pad, pen and pencil. He then laid his phone on his desk and opened up his messages, smiling when he saw that he had a new message from a certain, Aaron Charles.

**Aaron Charles**

**Hello to you to (: I hope you have a super day, French 101 – If I can remember? I can't wait for tonight, I've been itching to kiss you all day xox.**

Kurt blushed before glancing up and looking at the slowly filling classroom before texting back.

**Kurt Hummel**

**Well, you won't have to wait to soon, and I know for certain that your taking English right now (: and you got it right, class will probably start soon, so I'll text you later today, xox.**

**Aaron Charles**

**Alright, have a good day (: xox**

Kurt held his gaze over Aaron's last message for a second longer and then pocketed his photo, and turned it on silent as the teacher walked into the room.

"Bonjour, la classe. Comment se fait-tout le monde?" Madame Renée spoke out loud. (Hello class, How is everyone?)

"Bonjour, Madame Renée" The class spoke back to the teacher. (Hello, Madame Renee)

"Très bien, permet à tous d'ouvrir nos livres français 101, et tournez à la page 34" Madame Renée said while writing, _Lisez les pages 34 __à__ 36 et r__é__pondre aux questions 1-4 sur la page 37_. (Very good, Now let's open up our books French 101, and turn to page 34)

Kurt opened up his book, and quickly read over the sentences, and then started on the questions.

* * *

"Puisque tout le monde fini leur travail d'aujourd'hui, pas de devoirs!" Madame Renée said cheerfully, while giving smiles to the students as they passed out the door.

Kurt packed up his books and made his way to second period, Geography. As he was walking down the hallway to his locker to put his books away and grab his geography books, he saw Blaine leaning against it, _nothing new,_ Kurt thought to himself.

When Blaine spotted Kurt he all but smiled like the world depended on it, "Kurt! I've been waiting for you, come on get your books! We don't want to be late, now do we?"

Kurt just smiled at Blaine and tapped in his locker combination and quickly put his books in and grabbed his geography books, "alright, alright, I'm coming!"

Blaine smiled and ducked while mumbling, _that's what she said_, but loud enough for Kurt to hear.

Kurt mouth dropped open and he hit a laughing Blaine in the shoulder, "ass" he muttered as they approached their Geography room. They grabbed a desk in the back as usual and got their books out, waiting for the lesson to start, or for the teacher to actually arrive.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked beside him.

Kurt turned and then regretted it when he came face to face with 2 big, brown puppy eyes, Kurt sighed knowing that Blaine was using them to get something that we wanted.

"What do you want, Blaine?"

"Rachel wanted to go on another date today, but she didn't want to go get coffee, and I might of accidentally told her about you and Aaron going to see a movie later today and she practically invited herself along with you so .. is it okay if Rachel and I join with you guys on your date?"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows and opened his mouth to interfere, but Blaine beat him to it.

"It could be a double date! And we won't even talk to you, we won't even acknowledge you!"

Kurt gave Blaine a look that said, _do you really thing that Rachel will ignore us? _Blaine sighed and mumbled, "well, maybe not"

Kurt just sighed at the hurt look that came across Blaine's face, "fine! But I still have to ask Aaron, okay? I'll just call him at lunch"

Blaine smiled again and bounced in his seat, while Kurt just laughed at his puppy – like, ways.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey, Aaron, It's me"

"Kurt! Hey baby! Why are you calling me? Not that I'm opposed to it, I'm just confused, is everything alright?"

Kurt giggled, "Everything's fine, I just wanted to know if you were okay with my friend and his girlfriend joining us on our movie date, they practically invited themselves"

Aaron laughed in the phone, _god, I love that laugh,_ "Yeah, that's fine babe, I would also love to meet your friends! I hope they will like me"

Kurt smiled, "I think that they will really like you, especially how happy you have made me in the past couple of days"

"You've made me feel the same way, Kurt"

"well, that's all I really called for, haha"

"aw! You didn't just call to hear my gorgeous voice?"

Kurt blushed, "Maybe I did, at the same time."

Aaron laughed again, "Your adorable, I'll see you later today, and your friends"

"Okay then, bye – see you soon"

"Bye, babe"

Kurt hung up the phone and turned to an over enthusiastic Blaine, Kurt gave him a weird look, "Aaron, said that it's fine"

Blaine smiled before putting up the puppy dog eyes up again.

"For god's sakes! What do you want now Blaine?"

"I just wanted to know if we could pick up Rachel from school after we've picked up Aaron!"

Kurt sighed and glared at Blaine, "Alright, but then next time this happens, you're driving and you're picking up my boyfriend!"

Blaine laughed at Kurt, "fine!"

* * *

The end of the day came quicker than Kurt imagined it would. Soon enough, Blaine was at his side while he was in the washroom, changing into the outfit that he had brought from home, A white shirt with lines going across, which were red and blue, he also wore a pair of his skinny jeans and he paired it off with his short boots.

When Kurt walked out of the bathroom, Blaine wolf whistled when Kurt twirled to show off his outfit.

"Damn! Who's this fine man?" Blaine pursed his lips and cocked one hip to the side, Kurt burst into laughter.

After a minute, Kurt calmed down, "Okay! Let's go pick up Aaron, and Rachel"

Kurt grabbed his phone out of his back pocket and opened up Aaron's contact and sent a quick message.

**Kurt Hummel**

**Leaving now, see you in a bit xox**

Aaron's message came instantly.

**Aaron Charles**

**I'll be waiting by the front door, see you xox**

Kurt and Blaine walked out of Dalton and into the Parking Lot, Kurt turned to Blaine, "Alright, you can have the front seat until we get to Aaron's school, alright! Then you're in the back, and we'll pick up Rachel"

Blaine raised his hand to his head in a salute, "Aye, aye sir!"

Kurt just snorted and unlocked his car; he got in, and headed over to Carmel high.

* * *

Kurt pulled into Carmel high and parked close to where Aaron was leaning in front of the school.

_Holy fuck, where did Kurt find this guy? He's hot as hell_. Blaine's eyes widened at the sheer beauty of this male, _calm down Blaine, this is Kurt's boyfriend, and you're with Rachel... but then again, when have you ever had a cute boy toy in your life?_

Kurt obviously didn't notice Blaine mental rant as he stepped out of the car and yelled, _Aaron!_

Aaron whipped his head up as he heard Kurt, his face broke out in a grin and he pocketed his photo and walked – more like ran, to Kurt, opening his arms when they were inches apart. Kurt had his arms around Aaron's neck, and their lips met in a fiery passion, they kissed for a minute before Kurt broke it, Aaron kept his arms still around Kurt's waist and whispered against Kurt's lips.

"I've wanted to do that all day"

Kurt smiled and kissed Aaron again, before reaching behind him and grabbing Aaron's back pack and slinging it on his shoulder.

"Oh babe, you don't have to do that"

Kurt just smiled, and linked his hand with the other boys, "What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?"

Aaron smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek and started walking to his navigator. Kurt could see through the window of his car, Blaine scrambling to get to the back seat before they arrived.

When they arrived Kurt opened up his trunk and put Aaron's back pack in beside his and Blaine's bags. When Kurt got back in the front seat, and he started up the car, he introduced Blaine to Aaron.

"Blaine, this is Aaron – my boyfriend, and Aaron, this is Blaine" Kurt said smiling when Aaron slid a hand over to rest on Kurt's knee.

"Hey Aaron, it's _really_ nice to meet you" Blaine said in a voice a little sexier than normal.

_Weird, _Kurt thought to himself.

"Hey man, how it is going" Aaron asked, oblivious to how Blaine was acting.

"It's mighty _fine"_ Blaine responded in the same voice.

"Alright! Let's get Rachel, Blaine – text her, telling her were only a bit away" Kurt said while keeping his attention on the road.

"Uh yeah, sure thing" Blaine responded, _I'll just have to talk to Aaron alone, without Kurt._

* * *

They pulled into Mckinley parking lot as Kurt rolled his window down and yelled to the oblivious Rachel, who was singing to herself.

"Oi! Rachel, get in!"

Aaron snickered beside him, Kurt just flashed him a smile, as Blaine looked slightly determined and uncomfortable behind them. Rachel's head flew up and she skipped over to the car and into the seat beside Blaine.

"Hello Blaine Warbler, how was your day?" Rachel asked with her enthusiastic voice, she slid over the consol and placed a big wet kiss on Blaine lips.

Blaine pulled away first, "Uh, it was good Rachel, how was yours?"

Rachel then burst into a Rant about Mr. Shue, glee club and her Range in Singing.

After a couple minutes, Kurt interrupted Rachel, "Rachel! I'd like to introduce you to Aaron, my boyfriend, that's Rachel, Blaine's girlfriend"

Rachel turned to the front seat where Aaron was looking back at Rachel, her eyes widened.

"You're gorgeous! I'm Rachel Berry, by the way – future Broadway star"

Kurt looked over at Aaron and smothered a laugh at his face.

"Uh, Thanks? I'm Aaron"

Rachel then turned to where Kurt was sitting, "Kurt! You snagged a cutie!"

Kurt just smiled, "I know I did"

Aaron looked over to Kurt and leaned over the consol to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek, muttering, _so did I_, against his skin.

* * *

**Okay, I'm stopping there – next! THE MOVIE DATE! WOO, and Blaine – what are you trying to do, hmm?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. I think I'm falling in love

**Oh my gosh the reviews! You guuuys are so nice to me! :')**

**By the way, to clear anything up, in this story, Blaine is still in his phase where he's all douchy and treats Kurt like crap, but is oblivious! So it's kind of like, Blaine hate – if you blink you'll miss it.**

**Also, so sorry for not updating in a while, I've had a couple of busy weeks, ahh!**

**I don't own anything, except the super, cute hunk named Aaron Charles.**

* * *

Kurt arrived at the movie theater in less than 10 minutes; _I don't get how neither Blaine, nor Finn could stand with her yapping, jeez!_

Kurt was looking around the parking lot to find a spot to part his big lug of a car, when Aaron gasped and pointed to the perfect place which was currently being eyed by another young couple. Kurt stepped on the gas (lightly, safety first) and claimed the spot before the couple could blink; he looked in the rear view mirror and laughed at the glaring expression of the couple in the car.

Aaron burst, "We totally nailed that spot, thanks to my amazing eye sight"

Kurt added in, "Don't forget my quick speed" and opened up his hand and moistened for a high five.

Aaron grinned and raised his hand, slapping Kurt's harder than Kurt though and laughing at the hurt expression that be folded over his face.

"Sorry!" Aaron grabbed Kurt's reddening hand and kissed each finger, and then his palm, Kurt smiled at Aaron, currently in a love struck state, until Blaine had to ruin the moment by fake coughing loudly and muttering, "How about that movie, guys?"

Kurt and Aaron shared another glance and stepped out of the car, as did Rachel and Blaine. Kurt rounded the corner of his car and placed a kiss on Aaron's cheek, while taking and interlocking their fingers.

"What was that for?" Aaron asked, a faint blush spread across his face.

Kurt just smiled and nuzzled his cheek, "For being you"

They continued walking, swinging their hands between each other, oblivious to the look of happiness that Rachel was giving them and the look of jealousy that came across Blaine.

* * *

They waited in line for their tickets, before deciding on all seeing 'Magic Mike'. Kurt bought Aaron's ticket and snacks – deciding that they would share popcorn; even know Aaron argued to pay for himself. Kurt quickly shut him up with a chaste kiss and muttering against his lips, _I asked you, silly. _Which then Aaron smiled and quickly kissed back, trying to not be inappropriate in public since they were in Ohio after all.

Blaine trudged alone behind them, hand in hand with Rachel, who was babbling away at how hot Matt Bomer was and how excited she was for this movie.

Blaine contributed with his _mhm's _and _oh, I agree with you completely_, but Blaine was in his own world, oblivious to everything around him.

_Maybe, I could get Aaron alone at some point, then talk my way with him and maybe I'll get him to dump Kurt and get with m- _

"oof!" Blaine's breath puffed out of him as he walked straight into a big, muscular man.

"Hey man, watch were your going!" The big man bellowed out.

Blaine squeaked out, "Sorry, was in my own world". The big man glared at Blaine then grabbed the hand of his petit girlfriend and walked off.

As soon as the couple were a far distance away, Blaine let out a breath and he heard some girly giggles come from beside him. Blaine turned and came face to face with Rachel, who had her hand covering his mouth, slightly shaking with giggles.

"What's so funny?" Blaine questioned, anger hinted in his tone.

"Oh nothing – it was just your face when he was yelling at you" Then Rachel burst into quiet giggles again, a couple moment's later a smile broke across Blaine's face and then he started to laugh also, Rachel just laughed harder, and Blaine stopped but he still had a smile on his face..

_She really is beautiful when she laughs. _

"Guys! Come on! We're going to miss the movie if you don't hurry up!" A shrill came across the theater, Blaine turned his head and saw that Kurt was motioning at them with his hand flipping side to side frantically.

Blaine turned to Rachel once more, and gave her a loving smile and interlocked their fingers together, walking to where Kurt and Aaron scurried off too.

* * *

Aaron quickly spotted and grabbed a seat that was in the center of the theater, and pulled Kurt, who was hot on his trails, they got seated in their seats, and Kurt raised the middle arm rest so that he could snuggle with Aaron, seeing as the theater was dark and he was pretty sure that they wouldn't be called out on homosexual behaviour.

When Kurt flipped up the arm rest and immediately moved half into Aaron's lap and rested his head against where his shoulder met his chest, Aaron smiled, and wrapped his arm around Kurt, securing it and shifting around a bit so that he could be as close to Kurt as possible, but comfortable at the same time.

Kurt tilted his head up and kissed the underside of Aaron's chin, when he felt Aaron shiver slightly; he grinned slightly and kissed again, and again, and again. Until Aaron had to pull away and look down before capturing Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss, which left them both breathless.

"How about we continue this later, and instead focus on the movie?" Aaron asked with a smile, anticipation burning in his eyes for later.

"Of course" Kurt said back.

They got back into their comfortable position and started to get into the movie, not noticing the lusty filled eyes that were staring at the back of Aaron's head from a couple of seats away.

* * *

Aaron noticed that Kurt's drink was empty and he was playing with his ice cubes, being the gentleman he was he squeezed his shoulder where his arm was resting over.

"You want me to get you another drink?"

Kurt's eyes lit up with adoration for the man, and he nodded quietly, muttering a _thanks, baby_ which was responded with _anytime_.

Aaron walked silently out of the theater, not noticing the footsteps a couple of feet behind him, until he heard his name being shouted.

"Hey! Aaron!" Blaine's voice rang through the mostly empty theater. Aaron turned his head and nodded in acknowledgement, and slowed his pace so that Blaine could catch up.

"What's up man, why'd ya' leave?"Blaine questioned – slightly out of breath.

"Uh, just getting Kurt another drink.. what about you?" Aaron answered, avoiding his eyes, and instead looking at the menu.

Blaine got a glint in his eyes and responded with a raspyness to his voice, "Well..", Blaine trailed hishand down Aaron's arm in a suggestive manner, "I was getting something... or should I say someone, for myself"

Aaron gulped and moved back a couple of steps, "Could you not do that? It's a little weird"

Blaine furrowed his eyes, and looked at Aaron with confusion, "Why is it weird?"

Aaron gave Blaine a dead beat look, "Isn't it obvious? I'm not interested in you, I actually really like Kurt, so could you back off?"

Blaine coughed with embarrassment for being turned down, _this never happens! Usually they come running into my arms, _"Well.. um, I'll be seeing you then". Blaine then scurried off.

A few minutes later Aaron came back into the theater, and got into his seat, which Kurt immediately curled up in his lap, and accepted his ice cold drink, and laughed because Aaron got some milk duds for the both of them.

Blaine watched angrily as Aaron fed Kurt a milk dud, and Kurt in return would lick off the melted chocolate on Aaron's fingers.

As Aaron's eyes gazed over with lust, Blaine thought to himself, _I should be the one who's making his eyes glaze over.. not Kurt!_

Blaine soon relaxed as Rachel snuggled into his side.

* * *

"That was such a funny movie!" Kurt exclaimed, swinging his and Aaron's hands between them.

"I couldn't agree less.. it was better with you though" Aarom relpied with a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"aw!" Kurt reached with his other arm and wrapped it around Aaron's hips, and pressed his lips to the other's with a lot of passion. They both separated with a loud smack. Aaron's cheeks just deepened with more red.

Aaron glanced at Blaine and Rachel ahead of them, and slowly pulled Kurt to a stop, and turned to look at him, straight in the eyes.

Kurt's eyebrows rose in confusion, "Is something a matter, babe?"

Aaron looked downwards, ashamed, "Uh, I need to tell you something.. it's ah.. it's about Blaine"

Kurt waited a moment before responding, "What.. about Blaine?"

Before Aaron responded he glanced ahead of them to make sure that the other couple were far away, "Blaine.. he – um, was I guess, trying to seduce me, earlier, when I went to go get you another drink, but I turned him down because .. uh – I think I may be falling in love with you"

Kurt's mouth opened in shock, mostly because of Blaine's douchiness, and because someone who was drop dead gorgeous was actually interested in him.

"Re-really? You're falling in love with me? Me, of all people?" Kurt asked with a whisper.

Aaron's head snapped up and looked Kurt straight in the eye, "You have no idea what I feel for you Kurt, and I'm so _so _glad that we met"

Kurt's eyes glazed over, "Well, in that case – I'm falling in love with you too". With that Kurt reached his hand up and cupped the side of Aaron's head, his fingers buried in his locks, and Kurt closed his eyes and sealed his lips to Aaron's, who in return, breathed in a heavy breath, smelling the intoxicating aroma of vanilla, and something manly.. something so Kurt.

"Isn't that just adorable? I'm so happy that Kurt found someone, he was so lonely" Rachel sighed with a hand to her heart as Blaine and her watched in fascination as Kurt and Aaron kissed with such passion that it was running through their bodies, and leaving a happy feeling in his chests.

"Yeah, sure is cute" Blaine muttered.

"Did you know that Kurt used to have the biggest crush on you? Oh gosh – he sure had it bad." Rachel said again.

Blaine turned to her, "Kurt had a crush on me?"

Rachel turned to look him in the eyes, "Like you wouldn't believe, but he's too late now, I got you and he's got somebody who is willing to go for him – no offense though"

Blaine ignored her and instead his mind was racing with shock, _Kurt liked me?_

* * *

**Oh gosh you guys, I'm so sorry once again that I've taken so long to update, but I hope you like it, and please Review! It would make me happy and I would love you all so much!**


	7. Welcome, the sly Smythe

**Hey you guys, sorry long time no update. I switched my old trusty dell for a new Macbook Pro! So, I've been getting used to that and stuff, and school. ugh.**

**Anyways, as you all know please review - it makes me feel good about my stories and want to write more often :)**

**I don't own anything, basically if you know it, I don't own it**

* * *

Blaine and Rachel quickly got into the car, seeing as the night was upon then and the air was getting chilly.

"Blaine?" Rachel asked shyly.

Blaine hummed out a form of a grunt without taking his eyes of the road.

"Do you think that you could turn on the heat or something? It's kind of freezing in here"

Blaine seemed to snap out of his trance and whipped his head around to face a slightly pale face, with a cute red nose and rosy cheeks,

"I'm so sorry hon, I wasn't myself a couple of seconds ago, here let me turn it on for you"

Rachel smiled and leaned forward to press a tender kiss to the side of Blaine's cheek, "It's fine, _hon"_

Blaine blushed, "It just slipped out, sorry"

Rachel smiled lovingly, "I don't mind at all, in fact - I loved it"

Blaine smiled back, lost in his own thoughts, not hearing the whispered voices in the back of the car.

Kurt and Aaron were.. well, they were practically on top of each other, Aaron was sitting with his legs slightly on a diagonal, so that Kurt's legs could lay over his and hook under on the other side. Aaron's arms was around Kurt's middle, holding him tight, and kurt's arm war around Aaron's shoulder and the other was petting at the stray hairs on the back of Aaron's neck.

"Do you want to stay over for a little bit tonight?" Kurt whispered, not feeling the need to speak loud, not wanting to break the moment that they were both in.

Aaron smiled when he felt Kurt's head slowly rest on his shoulder, nuzzling his neck, "I would love to babe"

"Good" Kurt answered back, kissing Aaron's smooth neck once before snuggling back into the warmth.

A couple of minutes passed with comftorable silence.

"Hey kurt?" Blaine called back to the oblivious couple, snuggling in the back.

"Uh, actually - Kurt fell asleep a couple of minutes ago," Aaron tightened his arms around Kurt when Rachel cooed at them, "I could help with what you needed to know maybe"

"Yeah, thanks - I just wanted to know if you guys were both heading over to Kurt's and if you wanted me to drop both of you guys off there" Blaine called back, a slight sign of jealously hinted in his voice.

"Oh yeah! That would be great thanks" Aaron replied happily, before snuggling back into the warm cocoon that kurt was in.

"yeah, alright" Blaine mumbled.

Another minute passed in silence with the occasional college students yelling to their buddies on the side walk and Rachel's small comments about the beautiful night, until Blaine could faintly hear the small noises of .. almost a wet, kissing sound - _oh god, their kissing arn't they, _Blaine looked in his rear view mirror to see Kurt and Aaron in liplock with eachother, nothing crazy, but it nerved Blaine.

_Why can't they just wait until their home to do that, it's gross, and I don't feel comftorable._

Blaine just mumbled curses under his breath and speeded slightly faster to Kurt's house.

* * *

"Alright, we're her- guys.. GUYS!" Blaine yelled to the 2 boys who were currently asleep in the back.

"Hm, what's happ- oh look, we're home" Kurt grumbled, while taking his fists and rubbing them against his eyes.

_He's so adorable, _Blaine thought.

Kurt pushed Aaron's shoulder so that he would get up and stop drooling on his shoulder.

"C'mon baby, lets get inside, then we can take a nap or watch a movie, or something" Kurt drawled on, obviousily sleepy.

When they shuffled out of the car and into the house, Rachel let out a long sigh.

"What?" Blaine asked, curiousily.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I'm so happy for Kurt, he really seems to like Aaron, I hope it lasts - you know?"

Blaine posture froze and tensed a bit before he bit out a reply, "Yeah, totally"

Blaine put the car back into drive, and pulled out away from the Hummel house and back to Rachel's.

* * *

Kurt and Aaron were currently laying on the couch watching a episode of 'The Walking Dead' before Aaron had to go home for curfew, it was 11pm after all.

Kurt was starting to dose off again before he felt feathery kisses on his neck, slowly making their way up to his ear. Aaron licked the outer shell of Kurt's ear, sending shivers down Kurt's spine.

"your so hot" Aaron wispered before kissing his way to Kurt's lips, who happily kissed back just as hard.

Aaron swiped his tounge across Kurt's bottom lip, and before they knew it, their tounge's were batteling for dominance.

Aaron started to drag his hand to Kurt's waist.

_It's fine, He won't try anything - he's not like that, _Kurt thought to himself.

Clearly Kurt was wrong because the next moment he could feel Aaron's hands clamping down on his dick.

Kurt squeked in suprise and pushed Aaron away, "What are you doing!?" Kurt whispered to Aaron, not wanting to wake his dad.

"I just want you so bad" Aaron whispered huskily again before dodging back to Kurt's lips. Kurt moved his head so that Aaron conected with his cheek, "No, Aaron"

"What's the matter? I thought you liked me, or at least were starting to fall in love with me?" Aaron grumbled, pushing himself into a sitting position.

"Aaron, I do really like you, and I meant what I said earlier, but I'm not ready for all of this - its happening too soon, I want to take it some what slow" Kurt said back, shyly, wrining his hands together.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry babe" Aaron brought his hands to kurt's who instantly wrapped them around each other, "I would never pressure you into anything, I promise"

Kurt smiled, and leaned forward to press a chast kiss to Aaron's lips, before pulling back slightly, not fully seperating their lips.

"You need to get home baby, It's 11:40"

Aaron grumbled, but nodded and kissed Kurt again, before whispereing, "I'll text you later tonight, bye baby"

"Bye bye" Kurt responded following Aaron to the door, and pulling him into a tight hug before letting him go.

Kurt watched as Aaron got into his car and drove off before walking upstairs, slipping off his shirt, and pants, and throwing on a old 'California beach' shirt and slipping into the washroom to brush his teeth, before sliding into his inviting bed.

As Kurt was about to slip into unconciousness, his phone binged with a new message.

**Aaron Charles**

**I had a great time tonight, I hope we can do it again, sweet dreams xx**

Kurt smiled and texted him back goodnight before turning over and falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

When Kurt walked into school the next morning he was quickly flanked by Blaine who attacted onto his arm as soon as he started to walk down the corridors.

"Whoa, calm down" Kurt side eyed blaine as he stepped back a bit and raised his hands in a gesture meaning something like, 'don't hurt me'

"Ah, sorry! I'm just a little excited for Warblers practice today" Blaine started to almost bounce while he was walking.

_He's such a child,_ Kurt thought to himself, as he kept side eyeing Blaine.

"What's happening in Warblers pracit-" Kurt started to ask, but he was rudely intruppeted by David running over and dragging Blaine, who was giving Kurt the 'We'll talk later' sign.

"Ass hole" Kurt whispered under his breath. Kurt kept walking down to his class when a drawn out voice drawled behind him.

"I haven't seen this fine piece of ass around here, you knew?"

Kurt stopped in his walk, and turned around, eyebrow raised, "Maybe, your new here"

The tall boy, who was gorgeous chuckled, "You must be a physic, I am indeed new here, care to show me around?"

"I'll show you around, if you stop hitting on me" Kurt stated while holding his hand out, "My name's Kurt.. Kurt Hummel"

"Sebastion.. Sebastion Smythe - remember it, you'll be screaming it later tonight" The tall boy - Sebastion, drawled out while looking Kurt up and down.

Kurt just narrowed his eyes at him, took his hand back and whipped it down his blazer, Sebastion gave him a curious look.

"I don't want your STD ridden germs sinking deep into my pores" Kurt crooked a grin at him and started to walk the other way.

When Kurt didn't hear footsteps behind him, he turned his head and slowed his walking, "Well, what are you waiting for?"

Sebastion's open mouth closed, and instead it had a sly grin as he walked behind Kurt.

* * *

"Here, you can sit beside me" Kurt told Sebastion as he slung his bag over his chair, and siting gracefully in his seat, as Sebastion took the other seat next to his.

Soon enough the class started to fill with preppy, school boys, and Kurt had to stiffle a giggle when he glanced as Sebastion only to see him looking at all the boys he had yet to bang.

"Already getting a new conquest, are we?" Kurt muttered, only for them to hear.

"Like you wouldn't, Hummel" Sebastion said back, more confidently.

Suddenly a hobbit burst through the door and went straight for the 2 boys, wanting to grab his seat before class started.

"Hey Kurt! Sorry for ditching you, David wanted m- wait.. who's this?" Blaine asked, his vouce dripping with disgust.

"This is Sebastion Smyth, Sebastion - this is Blaine Anderson. I'm sorry Blaine, I'm just getting him used to the school, so I let him sit with me - you could probably sit with Thad or Wes, is that alright?" Kurt asked with fake enthusiasm.

"um, yeah sure, nice to meet you Sebastion" Blaine said back, shoulders slumping and his eyes narrowing.

"Pleasure's all mine, sexy" Sebastion said with a wink.

Blaine's mouth fell open and he quickly found his seat, as the teacher walked into the classroom and the lesson started.

A couple of minutes passed with them filling out notes before Sebastion's hand raised.

"Ms. Ritchie? I'm new here, and I would like my textbook please, if it wouldn't be too much of a hassle"

Most of the boys were now wondering who he was and were curious to the new boy in the school.

"Oh yes dear, let me just head to the office to grab you your book, I'll be back class - please start on the homework, I want a write up about Macbeth tomorrow!" Groans of misreable boys moans filled the air.

"Are you always so out spoken?" Kurt asked

Sebastion turned to him, "Usually - you know what Hummel, your a pretty cool guy, we might just be friends"

Kurt smirked, "Awesome, that's just what I wanted".

_Kurt is mine, bitch_

Blaine's eyes narrowed at the display of some sort of relationship, not knowing if it was friendship or a love interest.

* * *

**Thanks guys for sticking with me, I might start something new also, but I'm not totally sure what I should write about.. hmm**

**Any ways, Please Review and Comment, it makes me feel so happy :):):)**


	8. Do you think I'm cheating on you?

**Hey everybody, thank you for viewing and reviewing - it means the world to me, and I hope you like this Chapter (Sorry that Sebastion get's kind of lalala lovely in the end)**

* * *

Kurt shut his door to his car, and turned around, planning on walking into the big doors that lead into the school, but instead he jumped when he came face to face with a smirky meerkat.

"Jesus!" Kurt yelled, his hand shooting up from where it was beside him, to grasp his heart.

"I thought you didn't believe in jesus, or are you already lying to me?" Sebastion asked with his signature smirk.

"I wasn't lying about anything, asshole - you scared me, can you please refrain from sneaking up behind me?" Kurt sneered at him, before sliding between him and his car before stalking off towards the school.

"Oh come on! Please don't be mad, It's funny" Sebastion was hot on his trail, quickly wrapping a arm over his shoulder.

"It wasn't funny for me! I could of died from a heart attack or something" Kurt side glanced him, squinting his eyes in suspicion at Sebastion's arm.

"Okay, sorry, sorry - I won't do it again, I promise" Sebastion said with truth in his voice.

Kurt waited a minute, looking deep into Sebastion's eyes, trying to get him to smile, or anything, before muttering a shy, _okay_, before sliding Sebastion's arm off of his shoulder and hitching his bag back over his shoulder from where it was falling.

They both walked in silence to their homeroom, before settling down and playing hangman before the class started, sebastion's idea.

"Come on Hummel, I don't got all day, guess a damn letter!" Sebastion grumbled.

"Calm down boy! Let's go with... E" Kurt said looking over the 3 groups of lines, _obviousily 3 words.. but what?_

He had already gotten  I  O  V  S 

"Good guess, 2 e's!" He quickly filled them in.

I  O  V  E  E  S 

"Okay, I know for sure that the second word is Love, but I can't for the love of god, figure out what the third word is - I give up"

Sebastion smirked, and leaned forwards, invading Kurt's personal space and whispering in his ear,

"_Penis"_

Kurt's mouth dropped open in shock, and Sebastion suddenly burst out in laughter, scaring a couple of students around them.

Sebastion wiped his watering eyes, "I'm sorry - _your face! _That was amazing, we should play this game more often"

"In your dreams, Smythe!"

* * *

_"In your dreams, Smythe!"_

To say Blaine was confused was a understatement, he had absolutly no idea what was happening, and he didn't like it.

Blaine walked into the class to see Kurt's red face, and fisted hands, while giving Sebastion his famous bitch glare, but Sebastion was laughing to hard to notice, grabbing his stomach, as tears of laughter filled his eyes.

"Uh, hey guys - what's so funny?" Blaine asked walking up to their table, _I guess it's now Kurt and Sebastion's table._

"Oh nothing, don't worry about it, Sebastion's just being gross"

"What! Like you don't love it" Sebastion drawled out.

"Did I ever say I don't" Kurt drawled back, winking.

"Damn, Hummel" Sebastion and Kurt laughed at each other before turning back to their seats, leaving Blaine to find his own seat.

_Whatever, I don't care about Sebastion, he's probably just trying to get into Kurt's pants... hey! That gives me a idea._

Blaine grinned smugly, and folded his hands together in his lap.

* * *

"Hello?" Aaron's voice rang out.

"Hey Aaron? It's Blaine, remember? From the movie date?" Blaine asked into his phone, fiddling with his bag strap as he waited for Aaron to respond.

"Oh god," Blaine heard Aaron mumble, "What do you want?" Aaron ground out.

"Calm down boy, I just want to talk - how about we mean at the Lima Bean at say .. 4 oclock?" Blaine asked, well more like told.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"Well, I know something about Kurt, that you would probably want to know about - It's a secret" Blaine smiled smugly when he heard no response.

"Uh - I don't know man, I kind of want to talk to Kurt about this first, I don't really trust you after you tried to hit on me, you know? So - um, later, I guess" Aaron hung up quickly.

Blaine's eyebrows furrowed, _I won't give up this easily _

* * *

Blaine ran up to Kurt in the hallway before class started and before he met up with Sebastion.

"Hey Kurt! Can I use your phone for a minute? Mine died, please?" Blaine pleaded.

"Um, sure - of course" Kurt answered, fishing his phone out of his pocket.

"Thanks so much"

Blaine quickly went to recent conversations and looked up Aaron Charles, skimming over the last text messages.

**TO: Aaron Charles**

**I'll text you tomorrow, I promise :)**

**FROM: Aaron Charles**

**Alright babe, have a good sleep, I'll be thinking of you ;)**

**TO: Aaron Charles**

**;)**

_Ugh, gross_, Blaine thought to himself, before quickly texting out a message

**TO: Aaron Charles**

We need to talk asap, meet me at the Lima Bean at 4, please - don't respond, I'll be in class.

Blaine quickly deleted the message after he sent it and returned the phone back to kurt and yelling out, "Thanks!" before running off to class, leaving a dumb founded Kurt back in the hallway.

* * *

Blaine walked into the Lima Bean, spotting the head of curly brown hair immediatly, and walking over, not bothering to grab a coffee, and sitting down in the opposite seat, makind Aaron jump at the suddenness of it.

"Whoa man - wait, what are you doing here?" Aaron's wide eyes narrowed.

"I'll be honest, it was me who texted you - but I needed to talk to you, it's about Kurt, and you need to hear it, trust me"

Aaron sighed and ran a hand across his face, "Okay - what do you want, make it quick"

Blaine kept his face straight, "Kurt's cheating on you"

Aaron's eyes snapped open, and he glared at Blaine, "I can't believe you, that is a load of shit, and you know it - don't even bother ever talking to me again"

Aaron grabbed his coffee, and Kurt's - which he bought, and stalked outside to his car. Blaine watched his drive away, _straight to Kurt's, damnit._

**TO: Kurt Hummel**

**I'm coming over, and I'm bringing coffee, we need to talk about something.**

**FROM: Kurt Hummel**

**Is everything okay? Please don't text and drive, I'll be by the door.**

Aaron rubbed a hand over his face, _I seriously hate Blaine, I seriously doubt that Kurt has been cheating on me, with how well things are going._

* * *

"Hey baby, what's a matter? Are you okay" Kurt questioned as soon as Aaron knocked on the door, and Kurt opened it as soon as he first knocked.

"Yeah, yeah - I just want to talk with you about something, Is it okay if we go up to your room?" Aaron questioned, not meeting Kurt's eyes.

"Uh, yeah sure - Dad?" Kurt yelled over his shoulder.

"Yeah bud?" Burt's rough voice trailed across the room.

"Aaron and I are going up to my room, we'll keep the door open" Kurt yelled out again, taking Aaron's hand and leading them down the stairs to Kurt's room.

"Alright bud, say hi to Aaron for me will ya?" Burt yelled out.

Kurt smiled, "Okay"

When they reached Kurt's room , they both set their drinks on Kurt's table and sat on the bed, facing each other. Kurt laced his hands with Aaron's and set them between them and nudged Aaron with his leg until he looked up to Kurt.

"Please tell me what's wrong?" Kurt questioned, tilting his head adorably.

"Uh, please don't hate me, but earlier today, I thought you texted me to meet up with you at the Lima Bean, but I guess it was Blaine who texted me, I don't know how he got your phone though" Aaron started explaining immediatly, but he was cut off by Kurt.

"He asked to use my phone earlier today, I didn't think anything of it" Kurt stated supprised.

"Well, anyways, I get to the Lima bean and orded us both drinks, and i'm waiting for you and then out of no where, there's Blaine in the opposite seat, and he's saying .. uh he said.." Aaron trailed off, looking down.

"Come on, baby - please tell me, I won't get mad" Kurt pleaded.

"Okay, He said that - uh, he said that you were cheating on me" Aaron shot out, glancing up to see Kurt's expression.

Kurt's eyebrows were furrowed, and he opened his mouth a couple times before spitting out, "What would give him the idea that I'm cheating on you?"

"Uh, I don't know, he just said that, and I booked it out of there - I didn't want to talk to him in the first place, and I knew that you wern't cheating on me - I promise, I didn't believe him" Aaron's breath was coming harsh.

"Shh, baby - I believe you, calm down" Kurt wrapped his arms around Aaron's shoudlers, smiling when he felt Aaron tuck his face into Kurt's neck and slide his arms around Kurt's waist, holding on tight.

"I'll talk to Blaine, just don't listen to him, I would never cheat on you, _never_, you hear me?" Kurt whispered lovingly into Aaron's hair.

"I trust you, thank you so much Kurt - you are way too good for me, I swear" Aaron sniffled and rubbed his nose against Kurt's neck lovingly.

Kurt laughed, and whispered, "I hope your not wiping your snot all over me"

Aaron pulled back with a open mouth, "Never!" before bursting out in giggles.

Kurt smiled, and pulled Aaron back into his arms, "How about we watch a movie, and cuddle, and not care about Blaine Anderson, or anything for that matter, and lets just worry about how awesome Ice cream sounds right now."

Aaron sighed, "You had me at ice cream, and cuddling"

Kurt smiled ad pressed a kiss to Aaron's hair, before pulling him up and wiping a lone tear off Aaron's cheek, and slowly pressing his lips to Aaron's before pulling back and kissing him on the cheek, which left Aaron blushing, and dragging him up the stairs to get into the car to go to the local ice cream store.

* * *

The next day at school, Kurt walked into class and sat beside Sebastion, ignoring the looks Blaine was sending Kurt.

"What's up with Hobbit over there?" Sebastion leaned back into his chair.

"I'm just pissed at him, because he said some shit to my boyfriend" Kurt said back, more of a whisper.

"Ooh, boyfriend, show me a picture, Hummel" Sebastion almost squeeled.

Kurt shot him a strange look, and took out his phone and opened up a photo of Aaron with the sun shining behind him, and his eyes shining with joy.

"Damn, he's super hot - nice snag, Hummel. Now I know why you've been declining this sexy body of mine, you got your own boy toy" Sebastion ran a hand over his abs, appreaciating them, before turning to Kurt.

"Yeah, I'm lucky arn't I?" Kurt smiled to himself.

"I can never have a boyfriend, I'm always the hook up kind of guy" Sebastion said with a sulk.

Kurt turned his face to Sebastion, questionable, "Why's that?"

Sebastion turned to Kurt, "I don't want to be in a relationship yet, but I always see these happy couples and I wish that would be me"

"You know not all couples are as amazing as you think, right?

"Eh, I like to imagine that all couple's are forever" Sebastion said in a distant voice.

_Couple's are forever_ Kurt thought to himself, _you know, Sebastion isn't a dumb as you think he would be, he's actually kind of poetic in a way._


End file.
